mobfish_hunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Features
Basic Features Energy Energy is the number of times you can play at a given time and has a base count of five (5). However, unlike most games that typically make you wait 24 hours for a full refill, Mobfish Hunter refills one (1) energy every six minutes with a full refill at 30 minutes. Controls * Descent: '''You control the descent path of each Sea-Mine by tilting your phone or tablet to dodge fish on the way down. Once you hit a fish or the bottom of the stage you will begin to ascend towards the surface. * '''Ascent: As you ascend towards the surface you are now tasked with maneuvering your phone or tablet to kill as many fish as possible on your way Hazards During the Descent and Ascent stages of a game, your Sea-Mine is at risk of a couple hazards. * Mobfish: Certain mobfish will attempt to attack your Sea-Mine, if they succeed they will cause you to enter the Ascent stage. This can be avoided by using shield chips or having Ghost. * Red Medusa: The Red Medusa is a very common foe that you will encounter as a constant threat during descent and ascent, they come in many forms and will bounce you away when hit. This can cause you to hit other mobfish during Descent stage and can trigger the Ascent stage. They will also break your combo during the Ascent stage. Game Currency Coins Coins are your reward for killing fish during a game. There are several ways to get coins in the game without buying them. # Total Killed: Each fish you kill gives you 1 coin # New Species: Each new species gives you 300 coins, this can only be achieved once per species. # Golden Mobfish: Gold mobfish are surrounded by a glowing circle that indicate that they're worth a random amount. # Rank Up: Ranking up nets you a bonus in the thousands. # Completing a Mission: Missions are found in your Hunter Log and require killing four mobfish for the Rare, Unique, and Special missions. Each mission is repeatable and gives you a chance at coins or gems. # Completing a Quest: Quests are daily missions that last 24 hours and are either to kill a specific amount of a target fish or obtain a total amount of kills for that day with a specific Sea-Mine. Gems Gems are used as a means to upgrade Sea-Mines or to dive further when you've been hit without a shield or Ghost. Gems are a reward you can earn through missions, quests, or buy in the store. Sea-Mines Sea-Mines, also referred to as grenades, are your weapons during the game and are unlocked as you progress through the ranks. Once unlocked they are purchased with gold and have four upgrades, the fourth of which is purchased by gems There are ten Sea-Mines available in the game, nine of which are unlocked as you progress through the ranks to become the Ultimate Mobfisher. #Basic Mine #Spiker #Boomerang #Moon Blade #Penetrator #Saw #Mortar #Eagle Wing #Ninja Dart #Sidewinder (More details to come) Utilities Utilities are game altering features within the game that can be purchased with gold coins. Cyclone Engine This is your driving force during the descent part of the game and has five levels, the first of which is unlocked. As you purchase each additional upgrade you will be able to dive deeper, the final upgrade allowing for infinite depth. Burst Fuel Tank This is unlocked at Rank 4 and starts with 20% fuel, each upgrade raises the percentage by twenty (20). Torchlight As you dive deeper, the world gets darker. You'll need this to see around you clearly. Unlocked at Rank 8, it starts with a range of 10m and is fully upgradeable to 60m. Power-Chips Power-Chips were added in July 2014. Power-Chips are chips that you acquire through killing Rare, Unique, and Special mobfish or by purchasing one of three Chip Packs, Bronze, Silver, or Gold. Chips are graded by A B C order, with C being most common, B being uncommon, and A being rare. Chip Pack details # Bronze Chip Pack: The Bronze pack has a value of 2000 gold and contains 4 Power-Chips # Silver Chip Pack: '''The Silver pack has a value of 4000 gold and contains 8 Power-Chips with a 25% chance of Grade B or higher. # '''Gold Chip Pack: The Gold pack has a value of 8000 gold and contains 16 Power-Chips with a 50% chance of Grade B or higher. Premiums Premiums are bought with actual money for game altering additions. Aside from the repeatable purchases, the total cost of Premiums is $11.97 USD. Each of the non-repeatable purchases will remove ads from the game. Ghost The Ghost gives you an infinite second chance during diving and adds a visual of a 'second grenade' following your first. The price for this premium is $4.99 USD and is not repeatable. Double Coins As the name states, this will double your coins earned in each game. The price for this premium is $4.99 USD and is not repeatable. Double Energy Perhaps the most worthwhile of them, the Double Energy purchase will replace the starting 5 energy uses for 10. This feature does not increase your refill time per energy and remains at 6 minutes each, with a full refill in 1 hour. The price for this premium is $1.99 USD and is not repeatable.